


like yin and yang (but not really)

by gurli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some angst, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurli/pseuds/gurli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which days are seconds and years minutes and Harry and Zayn can afford to fuck up a few times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like yin and yang (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from LJ, and neither brit-pcked nor beta'd by anything but Word 2011 but all-in-all i think it is a decent first addition to this profile and i'm sorry that sounded so cheesy

Zayn is like fire and flesh and bone and dirt compressed into a cage. Like he's got blood on his hands and scrapes on his knees and a smile everywhere but his eyes. And he sips his drink already having downed a few and feels the world spinning beneath his feet, turning like it always has and it's the only thing that keeps him sane. 

So when he looks up at this friend he kind-of has and the friend has a green-eyed friend in tow who is so pristine fucking perfect, Zayn feels a bit sick and he's convinced it's not all because of the disgusting drink somebody mixed for him. And somehow it feels like the world beneath his feet came to a halt and went "fuck it" and started spinning the other direction, because he can feel his sanity slipping away.

And Liam says that this is Harry and this is Harry smiles and Zayn nods and blows smoke from his nostrils before taking another drag off of Liam’s cig (it's not like he can afford his own). And this is Harry watches him like there's nothing on tv and Zayn slowly lets the smoke spill from his lips in a way he knows is seductive and two hours later this is Harry is sucking him off and three days later they kind of meet again at the same house and they talk. 

Zayn doesn't say much, never says much, but Harry talks like there's no tomorrow and he has to say it all now. And Zayn listens because all blood and grease and grief on his hands and in is mind knows that's all he can do. Knows people look at him strangely when he speaks. Liam thinks he can sing and maybe he can but probably only that time a week later when Harry makes him. 

And they might be falling in love or they might be falling out but they kiss like nothing could ever come between them and fuck like Harry’s mom never told him how boys will always be boys. And when Harry wakes up and Zayn is smoking at the window and sun is shining on his skin Harry could've sworn it's golden. But the sun get's clouded and they fuck against the wall so it's soon all forgotten. 

And then Zayn steps on all of Harry’s toes and possibly his heart but he makes it up to him with a handjob on an odd bus next Tuesday night. And Harry might have a kind-of girlfriend in the other end of London who he sees on weekends but on weekdays he's Zayn’s. So they fuck in a bathroom stall in McDonald’s and Harry swears he'll quit seeing her (he doesn't) and Zayn swears he'll quit smoking (he doesn't). So they continue and when Harry gets married and has kids Zayn gets a dog and works in a shop. And when Harry gets a divorce they fuck in a church during his daughter's christening. And by then they love each other too much to stop. And they might not be perfect but neither is the world really.


End file.
